20 Desember
by Anna-tachi Team
Summary: Ketika tidak ada yang mengingatnya, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin tahun ini agak berbeda, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya menjadi lebih istimewa. Karena keduanya, menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam putihnya kota Tokyo yang dihujani salju./"Tahun ini rasanya begitu berbeda."/ "Katakan apa yang mengganggumu, aku mendengarkan."


=oOo=

Sinar dari sepasang manik merah itu terlihat redup. Matanya menatap kosong pada ranjang putih di dalam kamar rumah sakit itu dalam diam, mengabaikan suara isakan tangis orang-orang dan pelukan pelayannya yang begitu erat padanya, membisikan "semua akan baik-baik saja" pada telinganya. Maniknya menatap ayahnya, yang ekspresinya tak berubah, tapi terlihat kekalutan, kesedihan, dan kehilangan dalam manik ayahnya, yang kini beralih menatapnya, mengirimkan pesan non verbal yang mengatakan jika dirinya harus kuat.

Dia tidak boleh menangis, karena jika dia menangis, orang itu tidak bisa tenang kan?

Dia merasa yakin, jika waktu yang berlalu telah lebih dari 40 hari. Dia memang hanya bocah berusia 7 tahun, tapi dengan segala pengetahuan yang dimilikinya, dia juga tahu, bahwa sosok wanita berambut merah berkimono itu seharusnya sudah tidak ada disini. Lalu kenapa? Dia masih melihat sosok itu? Duduk di bawah pohon sembari mengawasinya yang tengah berlatih memanah?

"Ah... Disini kau rupanya."

Iris ruby itu mengerjap, ketika dia menemukan sesosok pemuda berusia sekitar 12 tahun yang mengenakan shihakusou hitam berjalan mendekati ibunya. Matanya melebar ngeri ketika dia melihat pedang yang di sangga di punggung pemuda itu. Dia takut pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada ibunya yang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Jangan ganggu ibuku!"

Dia berlari, memeluk ibunya. Membuat pemuda berambut putih itu mengangkat alis, "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Kau mau apakan ibuku dengan benda itu?" gerutunya pelan, menunjuk katana sepanjang 1.4 meter yang ada di punggungnya.

"Mengirim ibumu pergi." ujarnya datar, pemuda itu mengawasi bocah bersurai merah itu, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat memberi penilaian, sebelum menatap wanita berambut merah itu.

"Quincy eh?" tanyanya retoris, membuat wanita anggun itu mengulum senyum, "Ya. Aku, suamiku, putraku, keluargaku. Kami Quincy darah murni."

"Sou ka?"

Pemuda itu menarik pedangnya, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan datar, "Kau bisa ucapkan perpisahan padanya, sebelum kukirim rohmu ke Soul Society."

"Terima kasih, tuan Shinigami." ujarnya, kemudian menatap pada bocah yang memeluknya, "Sei... Ibu harus pergi sayang..."

"Kemana?" tanya bocah itu lugu, "Apa Ibu mengenal kakak itu?"

Mengangguk samar, dia melanjutkan, "Kakak itu menjemput Ibu. Sei kan harusnya sudah tahu, kalau Ibu tidak boleh berada di sini."

Bocah itu menggerutu, "Kalau pergi kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja. Kalau pergi sekarang ibu hanya membuat Sei kesepian."

Wanita itu tertawa anggun, "Ibu ingin melihat Sei belajar memanah."

Bocah itu mendongak, menatap manik merah ibunya dengan sayang, sebelum akhirnya memeluk ibunya dan mencium pipi wanita itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Ibu baik-baik disana. Kakak, tolong jaga ibuku."

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengangguk, "Sekarang... Bisakah kau menyingkir?"

Bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian dia melihat pemuda berambut putih itu berjalan mendekati wanita itu, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'konsou' dan menempelkan pangkal pedangnya pada kening ibunya.

"Kau tak perlu menghapus ingatannya." ujar wanita itu, kendati rohnya mulai terbakar perlahan, "Alat itu tak akan bekerja padanya."

"Aku tahu." ujarnya pelan, "Dan suamimu melihat kemari."

Wanita itu mendongak, menatap suaminya yang balas menatap dirinya dari balik jendela kaca transparan. Dia tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya, memberikan salam perpisaha terakhir yang dibalas anggukan oleh suaminya. Dan tak lama, dia menghilang sepenuhnya. Berubah menjadi kupu-kupu roh yang terbang menuju langit.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, beranjak pergi, namun, bocah itu menahan kaki kanannya.

"Apa?"

Bocah itu menatapnya ingin tahu, "Siapa nama kakak?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat alis, kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah jendela kaca yang kini tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Perlukah kuberitahu?"

Bocah itu mengangguk antusias, "Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu lagi." ujarnya ceria.

"Sebutkan dulu namamu." ujarnya.

"Sei." bocah itu berujar semangat, "Namaku Akashi Seijuuro."

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat, kemudian melepaskan kakinya dari pelukan bocah itu dengan gerakan pelan, "Salam kenal, Sei. Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Hitsu-nii." panggil bocah itu riang, "Kita akan bertemu lagi, nee?"

Hitsugaya menatap pemuda itu dalam diam, kemudian mengangguk, "Jika takdir mengizinkan."

=oOo=

Anna-tachi present:

 **20 Desember**

Friendship, Hurt/Comfort(?), Crossover

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

=oOo=

Ada yang berbeda dengan tanggal 20 Desember tahun ini.

Jika ditanya apa yang berbeda, jawabannya banyak sekali. Salah satunya termasuk dengan hujan salju yang sekarang tengah mengguyur kota Tokyo. Tidak biasanya salju turun pada tanggal segini, yang itu berarti tidak akan ada istilah White Christmast tahun ini. Lalu, yang berbeda juga alasan kenapa dia berjalan seorang diri di jalanan Shibuya, menuju ke sebuah taman yang cukup ramai di daerah sekitar pertokoan Akihabara. Padahal, tahun lalu dia merayakan hari ini bersama teman-temannya, walaupun itu setelah kekalahannya dalam pertandingan. Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Karena dia akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan seseorang yang bisa dibilang cukup istimewa.

Bukan kekasih, sebut saja... Teman lama.

Ya. Teman lama.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berhenti berjalan. Nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya menimbulkan uap, menunjukan suhu udara yang begitu rendah. Dia mengeratkan mantel wol bewarna icy blue miliknya dan meniup telapak tangan yang telah tertutup sarung tangan. Salju turun sejak tanggal 18 Desember, dan hari ini turunnya semakin lebat saja.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang berwarna merah dari sana. Membuka benda itu dan membaca beberapa pesan selamat ulang tahun dari teman SMA nya. Sebuah senyuman terlukis pada wajahnya. Lalu, tangannya yang cekatan membalas semua pesan itu dengan satu pesan yang sama.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Suara itu cukup keras untuk membuatnya mendongak, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah saling bicara, membuatnya tersenyum geli. Ah.. Dia tidak membuat janji dengan kekasihnya. Dia hanya akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan teman lama. Iya. Hanya teman lama.

Matanya bergulir ke arah lain, kemudian menangkap sesosok pemuda yang berjalan mendekatinya, dengan sweater yang senada dengan yang dikenakannya hari ini. Syal turquois terlihat melilit lehernya, dengan jenis bahan yang sama dengan syal merah yang dipakainya saat ini.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya pemuda itu ketika dia telah berada di depannya. Sang merah menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku juga baru sampai. Apa kabarmu, Hitsugaya-san?"

Hitsugaya Toushiro membuang nafas kasar, menimbulkan uap pada udara yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Kabar baik, Akashi."

"Kau sendiri?" Akashi Seijuuro mengawasi belakang pemuda itu, membuat Hitsugaya berdecak, "Kau tidak berharap wakil kapten tak berguna itu mengikutiku, kan?"

Akashi tertawa jenaka, "Tidak Hitsugaya-san. Aku hanya heran karena dia tidak mengikutimu. Biasanya dia selalu mengekor padamu jika kau pergi."

"Ya. Untungnya sekarang aku bisa buka Senkeimon* sendiri." jeda sejenak, "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian bergerak ke sisi kanan Hitsugaya dan berjalan bersisian dengan pemuda itu. Keheningan hanya melingkupi mereka selama beberapa detik, karena setelahnya, mereka mulai membicarakan kegiatan mereka selama beberapa bulan belakangan.

Akashi Seijuuro akan menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya bersama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Begitupun sebaliknya. Aneh memang, tapi ide ini muncul begitu saja karena mereka kebetulan bosan. Dan Hitsugaya bilang jika dia butuh menenangkan diri, dan berjalan-jalan di tengah salju dan es yang merupakan elemen Hitsugaya bisa menaikan mood pemuda itu. Terbukti dengan butiran salju yang turun dengan teratur.

Lucu memang, karena mereka berdua bukan pertama kalinya menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika berulang tahun. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pertanyaan. Karena, tidak ada satupun yang menyangka jika keduanya berada dalam alam yang berbeda. Hitsugaya seorang Shinigami, dan Akashi seorang manusia -Quincy-.

Pertemuan mereka dapat di sebut pertemuan tak sengaja, dimana Hitsugaya yang masih berstatus sebagai kursi ke 3 divisi 10 ditugaskan di dunia manusia, menggantikan anggota divisi 13 yang kebetulan sedang tersandung kasus. Kala itu, Akashi hanya seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun. Akashi bertemu dengan Hitsugaya di taman rumahnya, ketika itu adalah 40 hari kematian ibunya, dan roh wanita itu belum tenang. Hitsugaya datang untuk mengkonsou roh ibunya, dan setelah itu mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Pertemuan kedua, terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Ketika dia pergi ke Karakura dengan ayahnya untuk liburan. Ketika itu posisi Hitsugaya telah menjadi seorang kapten, dan mereka bertemu ketika Akashi sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Uryuu, saudara jauhnya. Dan sejak kejadian itu, mereka memutuskan untuk berteman. Hingga sekarang.

"Tubuhmu diambil alih alter egomu?"

Akashi mengangguk. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan sekarang ini, salah satunya menyinggung topik tentang yang terjadi pada keduanya selama 2 tahun belakangan.

"Alasannya sepele, sebenarnya. Saat itu aku one-on-one dengan temanku dan hampir kalah, karena terdesak, dia muncul begitu saja."

"Ah... Sou ka? Tapi kukira emperor eye-mu itu agaknya berguna jika kau menghadapi hollow."

Akashi tersenyum kaku, "Sejujurnya, Hitsugaya-san. Aku tidak berniat bertemu hollow lagi. Walaupun beberapa memang tak bisa dihindari."

"Kukira kau lumayan baik dalam memanah." Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, "Dan soal alter ego-mu itu, kau bilang sekarang dia jarang muncul?"

"Hanya di beberapa kesempatan," jawabnya kalem, "Seperti saat aku dalam bahaya, atau ketika aku tertekan."

"Hmm..." iris turquois itu terlihat berkilat, "Dan sifatnya berbeda sekali denganmu?"

"Ya... Mereka bilang dia menyebalkan." Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Aku hampir yakin jika kau juga akan bilang begitu."

"Aku hidup diantara orang aneh dan menyebalkan. Kurasa hanya satu alter ego tidak akan menghancurkanku." ujarnya sarkastik, yang anehnya Akashi malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ah... Toko buku."

Langkah keduanya terhenti di depan sebuah toko buku yang ukurannya cukup besar. Di etalase toko, terlihat beberapa buku keluaran terbaru yang dipajang, juga light novel dan manga yang baru keluar.

"Mau melihat-lihat?" tawar Hitsugaya.

Dan tak perlu berfikir dua kali bagi keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam toko itu. Suara bel terdengar, ketika mereka membuka pintu toko buku dan masuk. Mereka berjalan menyusuri beberapa rak sembari membicarakan hal yang sebenarnya kurang penting. Sebut saja, mereka sedang bertindak sedikit OOC saat ini.

"Novel misteri tidak buruk." ujar Hitsugaya seraya mengambil sebuah buku tebal. Dia meneliti covernya sekilas, kemudian mengambil buku yang sudah tak tersegel untuk digunakan sebagai contoh. "Dan yang ini terlihat menarik."

"Hmm?" Akashi mendekat, ikut melihat buku yang dimaksud Hitsugaya, "Kau suka Poe?"

"Lumayan." jawabnya, "Tapi belakangan ini aku kekurangan waktu untuk membaca. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari buku yang tipis."

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika kau membeli yang ini." ujar Akashi, "Tapi jika itu untuk refreshing mungkin lebih baik jika membaca litelatur atau buku bertema ringan."

"Kau tenang saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang malas berfikir walau dalam waktu luang sekalipun. Berfikir tidak akan membuatku mati."

Akashi tertawa, matanya menyapu beberapa rak dengan beberapa buku yang tertata rapi disana. Hingga akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada novel terbaru yang baru saja diterbitkan oleh salah satu penulis lokal yang kurang terkenal, namun memiliki gaya penulisan yang unik dan alur cerita yang menjanjikan.

"Kurasa aku hanya akan membeli ini." Hitsugaya mengamati buku bersampul hardcover di tangannya, "Kau bagaimana?"

"Sudah." Akashi mengangguk, kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju kasir sembari berbincang.

Berjalan di tengah hujan salju yang cukup lebat ini adalah hal baru untuk Akashi. Dingin menyelimutinya, namun dia heran, karena tak ada satu salju pun yang mengenai dirinya dan Hitsugaya. Jika boleh dikatakan, dia menikmati atmosfer sendu di sekitarnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Berbagi cerita dengan orang lain bukan hobinya. Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya nyaman ketika bicara dengan Hitsugaya. Kapten muda itu pendengar yang baik, walaupun bukan pencerita yang baik. Dia akan mendengarkan jika diminta, dan akan bicara jika ditanya. Namun, tak jarang dia membuka pembicaraan dengan hal yang kurang penting, yang justru berakhir dengan menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang mengganggu keduanya belakangan.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang." ujar Hitsugaya, menatap jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Lihat? Mereka berbicara di tengah salju bahkan sampai tidak menyadari jika waktu telah masuk ke siang hari. Dan hujan salju sepertinya telah berhenti, namun suhu masih berada di bawah nol.

"Kau keberatan jika kita makan Junk Food?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng, dia membawa langkahnya mengikuti Akashi berjalan ke arah sebuah restoran Junk Food di salah satu sisi jalan. Pelayan toko itu menyambut mereka ketika mereka memasuki tempat itu yang ternyata cukup ramai.

"Aku akan memesan." ujar Akashi yang berjalan mendekati konter.

"Akan kucarikan tempat duduk."

Mereka berpisah, Hitsugaya berjalan ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan yang terletak dekat dengan jendela. Menatap ke arah kaca bening yang merefleksikan keadaan di luar.

"Mereka akan mengantar makanannya." ujar Akashi yang mengambil kursi di depannya. Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Tempat ini cukup ramai."

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh tempat itu, hingga matanya menangkap sosok beberapa orang pemuda yang duduk berkumpul pada salah satu mereka yang letaknya agak jauh dari mereka, di tempat itu, dapat ditangkapnya seorang pemuda dengan surai biru langit dan pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman.

"Mereka disini rupanya," Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Tokyo begitu sempit."

Hitsugaya menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu, "Temanmu eh?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Teman SMP. Mantan anggota timku dulu." ujarnya tenang. "Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama waktu liburmu, Hitsugaya-san?"

"Sampai natal nanti." ujar Hitsugaya, "Aku tidak akan pulang ke Seiretei sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Lagipula, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu suara berisik mereka."

"Ah... Kau bisa menginap di apartemenku, jika mau." tawar Akashi, yang ditolak halus oleh Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau kau mati kedinginan karena ada aku di apartemenmu. Aku akan menginap di tempat seorang teman, untuk sementara waktu."

"Ah... Sou ka? Mungkin kita bisa bermain Shogi berdua." tawar Akashi, walaupun sebenarnya jika mereka bermain berdua, akhirnya pasti seri dan permainan mereka tak akan selesai.

"Ide bagus. Kebetulan aku sudah lama tidak bermain Shogi. Sekalinya aku bermain pasti dengan Kuchiki atau dengan Kyoraku."

Setelah itu, pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka, membuat mereka berdua akhirnya terdiam karena makanan yang harus dihabiskan, walau terkadang terdengar suara pembicaraan ataupun tawa kecil dari salah satu diantara keduanya.

Tanpa disadari kedua orang itu, (sebenarnya disadari oleh keduanya, namun mereka pura-pura tidak sadar) pemuda yang disebut Akashi sebagai mantan rekan timnya, Kuroko Tetsuya, memperhatikan mereka berdua. Membuat tanda tanya muncul pada diri pemuda bersurai biru itu.

Kenapa Akashi tidak mengatakan jika dia ada di Tokyo? Siapa pemuda bersurai putih itu? Kenapa Akashi terlihat begitu bahagia bersama pemuda itu? Kenapa senyum yang jarang ditunjukan pada mantan rekannya justru mudah sekali muncul dihadapan pemuda itu?

Dan yang lebih pemting lagi, dia yakin jika Akashi menyadari ada dirinya di tempat itu. Dia melihat ketika Akashi mencuri pandang ke mejanya tadi, tapi kenapa Akashi tidak menyapanya?

"Sekarang kita kemana?"

Keduanya keluar dari dalam tempat itu, kemudian kembali berjalan berisisian sembari membawa secangkir latte panas di tangan.

"Entahlah... Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu, "Kemanapun tidak masalah."

Keduanya kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi warna putih.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan-jalan dalam suasana seperti ini." ujar Akashi, mendongak, menatap langit mendung musim dingin.

Hitsugaya menoleh, kemudian menatap Akashi yang mendongak menatap langit, "Hei..."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak ikut ketika para Quincy itu menyerang Seiretei? Bukankah kau Quincy darah murni?" tanya Hitsugaya, agak ragu. Dia menatap Akashi yang masih mendongak, melihat pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, "Ayah tidak menyukai Yhwach. Dia membencinya," Akashi menatap lurus pada jalan di depannya, "dan dia tidak ingin aku ikut campur dengan urusan mereka."

"Begitu?"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, selama beberapa saat. Hitsugaya menikmati berada di antara air, es, dan hawa dingin yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Oh ya, Hitsugaya-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak pernah bilang jika berjalan di udara seperti ini menyenangkan."

Hitsugaya mendengus, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku."

"Ahaha... Benar juga."

Keduanya kembali diam, sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Menyenangkan sekali." ujar Akashi, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi taman.

"Lebih baik daripada bersama wakil kapten tak berguna itu."

"Kau sepertinya sangat kesal padanya."

"Tentu saja," Hitsugaya mendengus, "Wakil kapten tak berguna itu... Aku bingung kenapa dulu aku tidak menggantinya dengan orang lain."

"Ah... Lalu kenapa kau tidak menggantinya sekarang?" tanya Akashi, matanya menatap tanah yang diselimuti salju di depannya.

"Akan merepotkan jika aku menggantinya sekarang. Ada terlalu banyak berkas dan laporan yang akan diurus."

Hitsugaya menoleh, "Kau tidak seperti biasanya hari ini, Akashi. Aku yakin ada hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Akashi hanya tersenyum, matanya menatap kosong pada salju di bawah kakinya, sementara kakinya bergerak-gerak memainkan salju disana. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hitsugaya-san..."

Hitsugaya menoleh, dan kemudian matanya membulat ketika Akashi memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah... Maafkan aku."

Akashi hendak melepaskan pelukannya, namun dia merasakan tangan Hitsugaya menahan punggungnya. "Katakan apa yang mengganggumu, aku mendengarkan."

Akashi terdiam, Hitsugaya dapat merasakan pemuda itu kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sesak. Dia yakin jika pemuda itu sedang tercekat, kesulitan mengatakan apa yang hendak diutarakannya. Maka dia biarkan Akashi memeluknya lebih erat, dia biarkan pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya, dia biarkan pemuda itu merangkai kata. Hingga sebuah isakan lembut tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Dia menangis.

Tangan dinginnya mengelus punggung pemuda itu perlahan, memberikan rasa tenang pada pemuda itu. Perlahan, dapat didengar olehnya pemuda itu mengatakan 'Hitsu-nii' dalam suara rendah. Mata turquois itu menatap salju di bawahnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, membuat Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Dia berjanji akan mendengarkan pemuda itu, maka dia akan melakukannya. Meskipun itu harus mendengar tangisan.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas."

=oOo=

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hitsugaya-san?"

Hitsugaya melirik sekilas ke arah Akashi, kemudian matanya kembali menatap kolam air mancur yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Lihatlah..."

Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam air kolam itu, kemudian sesuatu terjadi, sebuah benda terbentuk dari air yang memadat di telapak tangan kapten divisi 10 itu. Benda itu terlihat seperti sebuah bintang perunggu yang digunakan Hitsugaya untuk menyangga rantai perunggu pedangnya. Lambang Hyorinmaru.

"Ini untukmu." ujar Hitsugaya, mengeluarkan es itu dari dalam air dan menyematkannya pada dada kanan Akashi, "Berisi reiatsuku. Dia akan menghindarkanmu dari hollow. Kau tentunya tahu jika hollow adalah racun bagi Quincy."

Akashi terdiam, kemudian dia tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-san. Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."

Akashi membuka tasnya, mengeluakan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dan memberikannya pada Hitsugaya, "Bukalah."

Hitsugaya menerima kotak itu dan membukanya, menemukan sebuah gantungan yang terbuat dari kaca berbentuk bunga daffodil.

"Kau pernah bilang jika lambang divisimu adalah daffodil kan? Karena itu aku memberikannya padamu.

"Terima kasih."

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian mendongak, "Kau tahu, Hitsugaya-san? Ulang tahunku tahun ini berbeda, namun aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Ya... Setidaknya aku tidak perlu berkutat dengan paperwork."

Akashi tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian mereka beranjak pergi dari taman itu.

=oOo=

Anna A : Sebut saja ini ide random yang muncul di otak kami.

Anna D : Karena 20 Desember itu ulang tahunnya Akashi sama Hitsugaya.

Anna A : Apakah kalian merasakan jika mereka berdua itu mirip?

Anna D : Kami merasakannya... Karena itu kami membuat fic abal ini.

Anna A : Gak jelas? Memang...

Anna D : Tapi jika berkenan, tolong review yaaa...


End file.
